


Hold Me Close (and don't let go)

by fluffars



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, M/M, hyunsung if you squint, minsung are roommates, prank gone wrong, seungjin are roommates, unbetad cause we die like men in this household
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffars/pseuds/fluffars
Summary: “It’s currently 2AM, I can’t sleep. I’m too terrified to sleep. I played a prank on Hyunjin, but now I don’t think it was a prank. I’m convinced that there’s a ghost.”(or alternatively, Seungmin is afraid of ghosts and Minho's a little shit)
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin & Kim Seungmin, Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 18
Kudos: 178





	Hold Me Close (and don't let go)

Seungmin liked to think he was a reasonable guy. He was a man of science. He woke up early, had a job, actually studied for his classes, and was the designated bug killer since all of his friends were too scared to be even ten feet near an insect.

Sure, he often had his moments where his braincells stopped working and he made a few questionable decisions (like buying an insane amount of _As-Seen-On-TV_ items instead of using his small paycheck to buy necessities, like food, that he literally needed to survive), but all in all, he was still a smart and reasonable guy.

Unfortunately, lately, Seungmin’s braincells seemed to have stopped working more and more.

  
  
  
  
  


“ _Seungmin_ ,” Hyunjin dragged on, cowering behind his blanket as the end credits of the horror movie they were watching played in the background, “Please stop. You know I won’t be able to sleep. I have to wake up early tomorrow, so please shut up.”

Seungmin didn’t say anything, desperately trying to hold in his laughter as he continued to watch his best friend make himself impossibly smaller on their couch.

“I’m telling you, there _is_ a ghost in our dorm.” Seungmin started, finally breaking the silence, “Just last week, after I started getting ready for bed, the door literally _banged open_ by itself. And the door was locked and it wasn’t windy at all. I went outside to check what happened, if someone somehow opened it, but no one was there. It was the _ghost_ that opened it.”

“ _SEUNGMIN!”_ Hyunjin screeched, completely hiding himself under his blanket as he began to rock himself back and forth, “Stop it! Stop, stop, stop!”

At this, Seungmin could no longer hold back his laughter. He felt himself drop to the ground as he cackled at Hyunjin’s reaction, tears threatening to fall from his face from the force of his laugh.

“ _Ha ha ha_ , very funny Seungmin.” Hyunjin abruptly stood up from where he was huddled, pretending like he wasn’t affected by Seungmin’s little prank anymore despite the fact that he was still clutching onto his blanket and his eyes were darting around the room in fear, “I’m sleeping over at Jisung’s tonight.”

Seungmin watched from the floor, still rolling on the floor laughing with tears coming out of his eyes, as Hyunjin grabbed his backpack, coat, and shoes, and made his way to the door.

“I hope the ghost gets you in your sleep.” Hyunjin huffed before walking out the door.

Grinning, Seungmin got up from where he was still on the floor, hastily wiping the tears on his face. He didn’t mean to scare Hyunjin to the point that he couldn’t sleep in their dorm, but it was a nice little present. He wouldn’t have to deal with Hyunjin forcing himself onto his bed and squeezing the life out of him because Hyunjin was too scared to sleep in his own bed. Instead of Seungmin being squeezed to death, it’d be Jisung.

He sighed happily before turning off the tv and getting ready for bed.

  
  
  


Seungmin regretted everything he did earlier that night. At the time he thought convincing Hyunjin that there was a ghost in their dorm was a pretty funny prank. It was even better when Hyunjin left and Seungmin got the dorm all to himself. But now he was regretting everything.

Seungmin’s a reasonable guy who doesn’t get scared or tricked easily. He wasn’t even scared when he and Hyunjin were binging horror movies earlier. But he did have a small, tiny (irrational) fear of ghosts. So why did he think that convincing Hyunjin that there was a ghost haunting them was a _good idea_?

At the time, he didn’t think of it. He pushed his small, tiny (irrational) fear of ghosts to the back of his mind because he is a _man of science_ and something that childish shouldn’t scare him.

But now his prank has come to bite him in the ass. Because even though he _knows_ that he was merely pranking Hyunjin when he told him that they were being haunted, he somehow managed to convince _himself_ that there was, in fact, a ghost in their dorm and they were being haunted.

And now he couldn’t sleep.

“It’s currently 2AM,” Seungmin whispered to his phone where he was recording himself, hiding under his covers, “I can’t sleep. I’m too terrified to sleep. I played a prank on Hyunjin, but now I don’t think it was a prank. I’m convinced that there’s a ghost—”

A loud sound stopped Seungmin from continuing his monologue. It was the window, it was making continuous and loud creaky sounds. It seemed like something was banging against it.

Slowly, Seungmin peeked his head out of the covers, silently praying that it was somehow just Hyunjin being annoying.

It wasn’t. Everything was perfectly normal.

“Did you guys hear that?” Seungmin whispered towards his phone where he was still recording, eyes widened in fear. He paused for a moment, listening intently for the noise again.

There was nothing but silence.

“I swear to god, there was a weird noise,” Seungmin started, still talking to his phone as he slowly inched back under his covers, “It was the ghost, I just know it.”

Seungmin felt himself getting scared more as he began his monologue once again. “The ghost is coming to get me for making fun of it. I’m going to die tonight. So this will be my will. To Jeonginnie, I leave you all my money because you’re a cutie. To Minho hyung, my boyfriend of two years, I leave you nothing because you’re a loser. To Hyunjinnie, my best friend, I leave you this apology: I am so sorry for making fun of you. Please come home. Minho hyung’s probably asleep right now and I don’t wanna wake him up, he’s been so busy with his classes lately and he needs to rest and I’m so scared. Please come home, the ghost is going to kill me and—”

Another loud noise interrupted Seungmin, making him scream out of fright. This time it was the door. Continuous loud banging caused him to cower under his covers even more.

“I’m sorry, ghost! Please don’t kill me! I can’t die without telling Minho hyung I love him one more time! Please don’t kill me, I’m so sorry!”

The banging stopped for a second before it continued once again.

Hurriedly, Seungmin stopped recording and began to text his boyfriend.

  
  


> `_**best** _ **_boy ever:_ ** _minho hyugn_`
> 
> `**_best boy ever:_** _mihno hyung please_`
> 
> `**_best boy ever:_** 😭😭😭😭😭😭`
> 
> `**_best boy ever:_** _hyung please im abt to die plz wake up im so_ _scared_`
> 
> `**_best boy ever:_** _thers a ghost imm so scared its gonna kill me_ _pkease_`
> 
> `**_best boy ever:_** _pleas e come sav_ _me_`
> 
> `**_bastard son of a bitch:_** _seungminnie 😭_`
> 
> `**_bastard son of a bitch:_** _open ur door idiot 😭😭_`

  
  


Seungmin carefully got out from under his blankets, slowly making his way to the door before quickly running back to his bed and dropping to the floor to search for his bat that he had stashed away under it. If he was going to die by the hands of a ghost, he wasn’t going to go down without a fight.

Once his bat was in his hands, he made his way back to his door, unlocking it at a tremendously slow pace.

After taking a deep breath, he hastily opened his door and swung his bat without thinking.

“WHAT THE HELL?!” Minho yelled from where he had dropped to the floor, clutching his head protectively against Seungmin and his bat.

“ _HYUNG?!_ ” Seungmin yelled back in surprise, dropping his bat onto the floor. He pulled Minho to his feet, inspecting him to make sure that he didn’t accidentally bash his boyfriend’s head (and to make sure that it wasn’t the ghost trying to trick Seungmin and lure him to his death by posing as his insanely gorgeous boyfriend).

After confirming that Minho was indeed Minho, Seungmin threw himself at him, wrapping his arms tightly around his boyfriend and shoving his face in the crook of his neck.

As if on instinct, one of Minho’s arms wrapped around Seungmin’s waist as the other went up to pet his hair.

Seungmin felt himself calm down, his racing heartbeat slowing to a steady pace. “Hyung,” he whispered, “How did you get here so fast?”

Minho abruptly stopped petting Seungmin’s hair, he laughed lightly, “Oh Seungminnie, my sweet, sweet idiot,” He continued petting his boyfriend’s hair, “It was me.”

“What…?” Seungmin asked, detaching himself from his boyfriend’s embrace a little so he could properly look at him.

“Earlier, Hyunjin came over to Jisung and I’s dorm. He kept complaining about how you scared him and convinced him that there was a ghost haunting you two. Which was shocking by the way, because you have a gigantic fear of ghosts—”

At this Seungmin pouted, “No, I don’t.” He murmured.

“Oh, you totally do.” Minho laughed before continuing his story, “Anyways, after a while of Hyunjin being an annoying little bitch and causing me to lose sleep too, I decided to come and scare you since you know, you’re afraid of ghosts.”

“ _Hyung!_ ” Seungmin whined, completely detaching himself from Minho and repeatedly slapping his arm. “I was so scared! I thought I was going to die!”

Minho only laughed in response, hugging his boyfriend once again before giving him a small peck on the lips. “C’mon, let’s go to bed.”

  
  
  


(Once Seungmin was safely nestled in the arms of his boyfriend, he finally asked the question that’s been bugging him since he found out that it was Minho scaring him, not a ghost that had it out for him.

“Hyung? I get how you banged on the door and all, but how did you bang on the window? We’re on the fourth floor.”

“The window?” Minho asked sleepily, “What are you talking about? I never banged on the window.”

Immediately, Seungmin whimpered and got impossibly closer to his boyfriend. “Hyung don’t leave me.” He whispered.)

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i hope this wasn't completely terrible. i wrote this while sleep deprived.
> 
> i got inspo to write this after i saw [this](https://twitter.com/thinkabtmins/status/1338494305594470400?s=21) tweet as well as my own experience last night where i convinced my siblings and myself that there was a ghost haunting us (which is why im so sleep deprived)
> 
> i'm also currently working on two other 2min fics! and i have ongoing 2min and seungjin twt aus thumbs up emoji  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/flrtau)


End file.
